


I choose you , Simon Snow

by Rosa3669



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa3669/pseuds/Rosa3669
Summary: Simon has a panic attack and he wonders if it's too late to carry on for him...





	I choose you , Simon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So...i am back with more angst and...  
> Thanks for all the love and support.
> 
>  
> 
> -Rosa 3669

I missed him. 

God, I missed Snow so much. I have been visiting my family for my sisters birthday, and I regretted that decision as soon as I saw Father. And, we awkwardly tried (and failed), to make small talk. Believe me, we talked like distant relatives rather than Father-Son but that wasn't much of a surprise. Everybody tried to ignore my life back in London, that I was gay and that I was dating the Mage's Heir, well not the Mages Heir anymore. This fact didn't matter much to me but to Simon, it was a punch in the gut, his tail and wings fell after two months of him moving in with Penelope( Yes, I am on the first name basis with her). Simon is struggling but in the last few months he has improved or is at least trying very hard not to fall apart at the name of the Magickal World. Even, seven days away from him felt like years ( Crowley, am i becoming soft ?) Bunce thinks its the 'Honeymoon' Period.  
I try very hard not to use my vampire strength and run towards our apartment. Its almost twelve and I don't want to wake Simon up so i use the keys but the door is open. "Snow! " I call out the lights are on and the TV is on too but Snow isn't here, I walk towards Bunce's room, he isn't in the kitchen and neither is he in-. I almost walk out of the bedroom when I see an all too familiar figure slumped on the floor. Simon. I stop breathing when i see him there, his hairs create a gold halo around him, his face has lost every color and his eyes were red from all the crying but he wasn't crying, not now. But his face was dry, he doesn't even notice me there" Simon'" I whisper and kneel down " There is so much pain" a fresh tear streaks down his cheeks " I mean everybody is dead. My mom, i didn't even know her-I did-didn't even and then Its The Mage" I am not sure if he is talking to me " And o killed him. I-I kile-killed the Ma-Mage" He stutters out the last words. The hardest hit among all of this was Mage's death. " I killed him and now I have no one" His words were spilling like water " If I am not hurting myself I am hurting everybody around me." He is crying so much that I don't even know how to or rather what to do. I slowly try to cup his cheek but he moves away, I look at him " Don't act like you don't know how associating with a ...Normal has harmed yours and Pennys image." He flinches at the word 'normal'. " Maybe everybody is better off without me" The last sentence comes out almost non -audible. Now, it was my turn to flinch " You can't know that" It comes out a lot harsher than i expected " Do you have any idea what would happen to me if you died" I ask softly, as i grab his hand " I will be devastated" I kiss his knuckles " Your family would have better relationships with you" He says looking at our hands" I don't think so, Snow. My father has been a git since the beginning of time" he attempts to smile but it turns into a grimace " And, I don't give a damn about my reputation. I love you" I smile and i am pretty sure i am on the verge of crying " I am tryi-" I kiss his forehead " I know, and its okay to struggle, life is a struggle " he breaks into a huge smile " When did you get so wise ?" I laugh " Oh, come on Snow. I have been bloody brilliant my entire life" he rolls his eyes, and then he kissed me. 

I am pretty sure, Simon isn't going to heal in a day but i am sticking with him.  
He may not be the Chosen one anymore but i choose him, for always and forever.


End file.
